


Intoxicating

by Mikkeneko



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Infinity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkeneko/pseuds/Mikkeneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane promised Fai he'd let him do whatever he needed to cope. However, this wasn't what he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicating

"Okay, this has gone too far," Kurogane objected.

Fai stopped what he was doing and turned to Kurogane with his one eye wide and innocent. "Too far?" he objected. "But you said that I could do whatever I needed to get comfortable with this. Your exact words, in fact!"

Kurogane gritted his teeth. Yes, he'd said that, if only because he was worried that Fai's stubbornness and anger would lead him to refuse to drink, to starve himself and waste all of Kurogane and Sakura's sacrifice. And he wouldn't go back on his word, not now. But, he admitted, when he'd offered to do anything for Fai to help him come to terms with it, he'd had something else in mind.

"What's next on the list," Fai was saying, handily ignoring Kurogane's objections. "Hmm, a Bloody Aztec. I wonder what an Aztec is? Anyway... let's see. Equal parts tequila, Creme de Cacao, and ice..."

He measured the ingredients out carefully, and then, with a sly grin at Kurogane, added the final one. "And one shot of delicious Kuro-pon."

"My blood is NOT a cocktail mixer," Kurogane grumbled.

Fai held up the finished concoction to the light critically, then took a sip. "Not bad," he said judiciously. "Better than some of the others, but it could use a little bit more of a kick. What do you think, Kuro-pon?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm not going to drink it!"

"I suppose not. I'll just have to drink your share, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, these are all real drink names.


End file.
